


Devil and Angel - The mystery of white rose

by adawinry



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, Kagrra, Kra (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: "You were disappearing. Like snow at the end of winter."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/30278.html
> 
> Translate by Kann [go to Kann's paigeeworld (http://www.paigeeworld.com/u/kannejbyl) and deviantArt (http://kannabie3.deviantart.com)].

I thought you were only tired. With constant work. With daily life. With me. Yes, I know, that I'm not an angel. It's you, who is one. I'm a little devil, like aunt Fumiko used to call me. I called myself little? Something must be wrong with me.  
I thought that your weariness will pass. But it was only getting worse. Then one day you suddenly fell to the floor. You fainted. Huh, almost like me, but I didn't need to be taken to hospital, right? So, you fainted. Then it got even worse. You stumbled, and felt dizzy. Finally I decided I should do something. I told you to leave the band. For your own good. So you could rest. Then you would come back and we would play again together. I thought everything's gonna be fine. I was wrong.  
I thought it would get better. Finally, medication begun to work, you were feeling better. You smiled more often. But after some time you nedeed stronger and stronger medicine. Finally you took several in one day. Seeing as you disappear was terrifying. You were disappearing. Like snow at the end of winter.  
That night you hugged me and asked what would I do, if you wouldn't wake up. I laughted. I don't know if it was because I thought it was stupid, or possible. I don't know. I told you only, you'll be fine, you'll recover and come back to fans. You smiled lightly and fell asleep.  
That day I woke up earlier to buy something for breakfast. I was surprised seeing you, sitting on a couch and not looking that bad, when I went out of bathroom. You approached me, moved hair from my face and kissed me. You never kissed me like that before, you never did that out of the blue. That's when I understood how shy you are.  
\- You have to remember me like that, you understand? - you looked me in the eyes. I smiled lightly.  
\- I will never forget you - I replied. - I'm going shopping. I'll be right back.  
\- Wait! - you called, when I was already going. - Say that you love me and use my name.  
\- But you don't like it - I was a little surprised.  
\- But I'm asking you - you said, leaning on a jamb.  
\- I love you, Masaru - I said calmly.  
\- I love you, Kousuke - you replied after a while and smiled. I went out.  
You were lying on the couch. It looked like you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up, but something seemed off. Calling you by your name, your overall behavior... Like you saw something coming. I approached you and put a hand on you arm. You never were a sound sleeper, so something like that should wake you up. But there was nothing that could wake you up. I never heard your voice again.  
After twelve years I still wonder why it had to be you. I'm also not feeling well lately, doctors tell me to stay home, Shino is always complaining about how irresponsible of me is to go out and so on. Finally, he told me to move to his and Nao's place, because he has to watch over me all the time. And I don't care. I had to come here today. What could happen to me? In a few minutes I can't just...  
\- What's this? - I ask myself, fealing my chest getting heavier. - Masaru? Tell me, what's happening? Masaru...  
I fall to the ground. I don't have strenght to say anything to you. I only see smudged letters and numbers on your grave. After a while I feel your arms around me. I fall asleep.

_~~change of point of view~~_

I can't remember last time, we had so strong snowstorm. Maybe it was Mai's funeral. Approaching the door, I realised today is the anniversary! Shino will kill me if Keiyu's not home.  
And he wasn't there. Stay calm, Yamada. Maybe you're like a cat and you have seven or nine lives. Crap, I can't remember how many they have. But for sure more than one.  
Unfortunately, Shino right after I was done looking for Keiyu and realised he's not here. Shino looked at my terrified face, then calendar, then his eyes became bigger than moon.  
\- Anniversary! - he screamed. - Cementary, Yamiyo, now! What are you waiting for? Quick!  
I only noded in agreement. Never saw him run so fast.  
I only just parked my car when Shino ran out from it. I thought he'll only get exhausted. I sighted and got out of the car. Then I heard a scream. Terrifying, sharp scream. I froze. I knew what it meant.

_~~change of point of view~~_

I put down boquet of white roses on a grave. „13th January, year 2012” and „13th January, year 2024”. Two dates written on a tombstone. Two dates marking death of two close people. So similar to eachother. That's so romantic. And sad. Very sad.  
\- Akiya? - Amano's voice interrupted dead silence. - Are we going?  
\- Yes - I replied.  
We were close to the exit, when something made me turn around. I thought I saw Keiyu taking one rose from boquet and giving it to Mai. They both smiled, then dissapeared. I blinked. I looked at Amano. I think he saw it too, be cause he made a contemplative face. We ran to the grave and stood in shock. Ribbon was untied and boquet was missing one rose.

~~The end~~


End file.
